


And Then Some, And Then Some

by Cattatonically



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattatonically/pseuds/Cattatonically
Summary: By the time Suga makes it to the front door of his apartment, he’s exhausted beyond words. It has been a long, stressful, and frustrating day, week, month, year. He wants nothing more than to strip down, curl up in bed, and nap until the world stops sucking out loud.





	And Then Some, And Then Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).



> For my darling dear, Ry!! Happy birthday, my love! <3

By the time Suga makes it to the front door of his apartment, he’s exhausted beyond words. It has been a long, stressful, and frustrating day, week, month, year. He wants nothing more than to strip down, curl up in bed, and nap until the world stops sucking out loud. 

He doesn’t find it suspicious at all that the apartment is blacked out in darkness. He goes about taking off his shoes and jacket and leaving his work bag against the wall. He’ll deal with it all when he wakes up. It’s the sound of shuffling and hushed giggling that makes him snap his head up. 

A chorus of cheers breaks out of the darkness as every single light in Suga’s living room snap on at once. He’s faced with the entirety of his Kurasuno family, and a smattering of friends he’s made along the way. How they all stuffed themselves into the broom closet that his his apartment, Suga has no idea. 

“What the frickety frackety flying fuck,” Suga nearly shouts. A stunned silence answers him before Daichi chuckles and steps forward. 

“We’re all here for you, Suga. You and Hajime.” 

Suga turns to the man who seems to have suddenly materialized at his left side. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” Suga nearly growls, “explain this to me. Now. In five words or less.” 

“Surprise engagement party, you doofus,” Hajime answers, holding up one finger for every word he says. 

“Engagement… But…” Suga turns to stare at Daichi again, his face being the safest option or he’d lose all composure. “Jesus christ, guys. That was ages ago! Almost a year ago!” 

“We know, Suga,” Daichi says calmly, “this was the only time we could all get together to celebrate. We wanted to surprise you. We’re all here to support you two.” The words hit Suga somewhere square in the middle of his chest, he imagines the feeling is like being hit with a sledgehammer.

“Oh,” Suga whispers, throat tight with tears. He coughs to clear it out and chuckles in a way he hopes is convincing. “Alright. Well, someone get me a fucking drink, yeah? Let’s get this shindig going!” Someone - Asahi, he thinks - hands him a glass of his favourite red wine. 

Moments morph into minutes which morph into hours. Suga relaxes enough to enjoy the hugs and chatter, noticing that Hajime never releases his left hand for a single instant. He catches Hajime fiddling with the ring on his finger, shy blush staining his cheeks a pretty shade of rose pink. 

This is it, Suga thinks to himself, this is what I wanted and needed all along. His earlier exhaustion seems to evaporate. Here, in this moment, in this apartment, he’s surrounded by more love and care than he could ever hope for. 

———

It’s just after midnight when the last of the guests leave. Hajime engages in some convoluted handshake with Matsukawa and Hanamaki before wrapping Oikawa up in a bone crushing embrace. He shuts and locks the door before collapsing onto the couch cushions, pulling Suga down with him in his lap. 

“Mm,” Suga hums, nuzzling into Hajime’s neck, “thank you for the lovely surprise.”

“You’re welcome, babe.” Hajime gasps slightly at the pull of teeth on his neck. Suga is slow and methodic as he licks and nips his way up to Hajime’s jaw. Hajime runs a hand up Suga’s thigh, pausing briefly to squeeze before adjusting his grip around Suga’s hips. “Bedroom?” he asks. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Suga makes quick work of leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. Hajime isn’t too far behind him. 

It doesn’t matter how many times Hajime has seen this. The sight of Suga naked and wanting in their bed is a sight he would never get tired of. Suga was slim, yet firm, all pale skin and long limbs. And he was looking at Hajime like he was about to devour him. 

———

Sunlight hits Suga right in his face. He recalls now that he forgot to pull the window curtain closed in his haste to take Hajime apart piece by piece before putting him back together with his tongue. 

He sighs and nuzzles closer to Hajime, comforted by the arms wrapped loosely around his hips and shoulders. The surprise party may not have come at an opportune time for Suga, but it was definitely what he’d needed. He traces a dark red mark on Hajime’s collarbone with the tip of his finger. He smiles to himself, perfectly content. He hopes Hajime finds the motivation to wake up sooner rather than later. Today seems like the best kind of day to stay wrapped up in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found flailing on [tumblr](https://cattatonically.tumblr.com/).


End file.
